Annihilation 01 Clandestine Secret Arch
by Wacky Walnut
Summary: The Year is 2005 and the Autobots have lost the battle that has raged for millenia against the Decepticons. How will they survive now with Prime apparently dead and their sparklings fed to the fire. But some always survive. Brand New Story. Chap 2 up
1. Chapter 1

**Transformers **

**Annihilation**

**01 **

**Clandestine (Secret) 01: Sparkling**

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers in any way shape or form and this all belongs to Hasbro, Paramount and any other affliated parties

Author's Note: Been a while since I've done a fanfiction so I decided to do a new Transformers one. This is a complete Rewrite from my other fanfic called Delphian but the major difference is that the story has been fully planned out so I know where it's going and I don't have to worry about running out of ideas either. If you want to read the original feel free but it's got glaring flaws in it so don't get your hopes up to much. 

Anyway, just a quick pointer, this is based more off the original 1986 movie with just a bit of the new movies thrown in for good mesaure but not overly much. Therefore the Autobots arrived on the earth prior to 2005 just so you all know. 

Right, going to let you read now. Please leave comments, subscribe or just favourite it in your menu bar I don't mind and enjoy. 

(possibly looking for a Beta as well as I haven't got one, interested? Just message me)

**01**

Victory tasted sweet, Megatron had to reflect as he watched his men brutally beat the last few standing Autobots to the ground and let a twisted smile cross his features. The civil war had gone on for far too long and now after the many millions of centuries he had done it. He had broken the Autobots lines, brought down their obnoxious leader and in the process had taken their second home from them. The squishy things that used to inhabit this place had proved to be nothing more than a momentary nuisance, one lot resorting to using their nuclear weapons and wiping out half of the world's population in the process of trying to get rid of them. He had to chuckle, humans really were the most pathetic things in existence; they made the old Starscream look sensible. Though granted a piece of floating rock that crashed haphazardly into an uninhabited planet made that old fool look sensible in comparison.

Still that was old news, useless pieces of the past that were just as worthless as they had been then as they were now. Turning his optics away from the rather amusing display of defiance coming from the half wrecked Ironhide, Megatron turned his glaring red eyes upon Optimus Prime's body that lay at his feet, still whole for the most part but no longer in possession of his helmet and faceplate. It was an odd sensation to think that the last of the Primes was now lying at his feet, dead and cold with no power left to sustain him. In some ways he felt a little sorry for the other, they had been enemies for so long now and the battle was over, just by a chance strike.

Nothing grand, nothing to brag about and nothing to be hailed in the future as the greatest moment of praise timing or whatever it would be called. It had been a lucky break that he had exploited.

In actuality he felt quite cheated.

Shaking his head, he chuckled before leaning down, "How does it feel Prime?" he asked quietly, so no one would hear him if they were listening of course, "To know that you were defeated because you let your guard down for a mere second? I'm sure that I'll find plenty of ways to torment your men, your women but do not even think for a second that I am going to allow your sparklings to live. They are a curse to me and must be destroyed"

For a second he thought he saw a slight spark of life run through the others chest but shrugged it off, knowing that the Cybertronian bodies took a while to fully discharge all the power in them and presuming that it was just something like that. "I'm never going to be like you," he snarled, "I won't give any of them a chance to survive. Weep for them all you want in the Matrix, they shall never reach it I assure you"

Turning away from the body, Megatron made his way out of the conference room in the grand building of Autocity which had been designated as a safe and secure location for the world's authorities to meet with the Autobots. Now it was a tomb for the once great Optimus Prime and would become a prison for the confounded survivors. It was deviously evil and harsh but Megatron was of the opinion that he might as well use the structure for something useful.

It saved him from having to build the damn thing at least.

Plus he had other plans for the Construticons so it would work out all in his favour. Now to issue the orders for the destruction of the Autobot sparklings and then rub the Autobots noses in it to break their programming or maybe he could let their new found ally play around with them. He paused for a second, mentally weighing up the options before discrediting the latter because there was no point in celebrating Victory by ones self whilst someone else got to break the prisoners. No he would do it, let the Singularity play with his twisted toys for a little longer.

If any proved to be too stubborn then it could play with the Autobots, otherwise he that fun was exclusively for him and his men.

"And just so you don't worry yourselves," Megatron couldn't quite hide the satisfaction in his tone as he spoke, "The sparklings that you all so lovingly provided for are to be destroyed with immediate affect."

There was a harrowing silence from the Autobot prisoners, one that so fulfilling and amazing that Megatron found himself recording the moment for prosperity sake to replay over and over again.

"You pit-spawn son of a micro-glitch!" came a shout from the ranks though Megatron didn't even pay attention as to who it was as he turned away with an evil chuckle that was directed at no one in particular. As he walked away, he signalled his men to chain and lock the Autobots away until the nuclear bombs had finished going off and the resulting radiation had faded back to a safe parameter to work in.

His red optics fell upon the form of Soundwave, one of his most loyal followers from the very beginning who was standing mutely at the end of the corridor. As usual there were no emotions from the strange mech, his inability to express them was never an issue with Megatron but he did sometimes wonder what went on inside that mech's head. Not that it really mattered of course; it was just simple curiosity was all.

"Soundwave," he greeted, "Are all preparations ready?"

The blue mech only nodded in response, the visor glowing only slightly as he watched the leader he had respected for all of these millennia. Yes he knew that the other was an insane, megalomaniac who was two screws short of a shelf and he always knew that the silver mech before him was able to crush an opponent with his bare hands and hardly bat an optic at such a thing.

But he had never thought that the other was so evil as to destroy Sparklings.

Hatchlings he could understand, they were artificial creations that were pre-programmed with their personalities and capabilities. They were made in batches, given only basic names that meant nothing to anyone and generally had the life expectancy of any reasonably well equipped cannon fodder that suddenly discovered they had been playing with make believe guns through their whole training.

But destroying young sparklings? That was beyond any evil he had committed before and Soundwave had no way of wording his feelings without sounding like some traitor to the cause. Yes they were victorious over the Autobots after so many long years and yes they were destroying the planet and the organic creature's that littered its surface but that was all part of war. It was conquering and pillaging. They were meant to enslave the sparklings, torture them into a new generation of Decepticons and boost their numbers that way; not kill them off in cold blooded revenge!

It just did not compute in the communications officers CPU and thankfully it appeared that Ravage was in agreement with him on this particular clause.

"Good," said Megatron, completely unaware of what was going on inside the others CPU at the moment, "Make sure that you broadcast the screams as well…it'll do justice for breaking those stupid fools who believe that they will be able to stand up against the likes of us."

"As you command Megatron," was the steadfast, monotone reply that hadn't changed no matter what upgrades had been performed on the communications officer, before he turned and disappeared around the corner with Ravage in close tow.

Shaking his head, Megatron made his way across the complex and smiled to himself. He was final victorious. Prime was as good as gone and the Autobots were so pathetic that they had crumbled under them as if there were nothing more than ants. Of course the upgrades that had been performed on all of the Decepticons had helped out a fair old bit as well; the leader couldn't fault that aspect. Still he wondered vaguely as to what that traitorous Starscream would think of their victory now?

Actually Starscream was about as traitorous as a three eyed fish at the moment, ever since his personality chip had been 'accidentally' reprogrammed by the Singularity. He still had the same old pompous attitude that he always possessed, just he didn't try to constantly take over the Decepticon army now.

Something which the age old leader was missing somewhat.

He chuckled and shook his head, erasing the thoughts from his memory banks and heading out to survey his new prize. Now all they had to do was go back to Cybertron and the victory would be complete. Of course that would require energon and since this planet had plenty of unused resources that the squish organic life form's had no real clue about it made sense to purge this world of everything.

Of course it was the Autobots who would be doing the work, not his men, but it seemed pretty silly not to advance their skills forward. After all they had built this magnificent city so they were good at working.

He smiled, looking out over the world and trying to decide how best to celebrate his victory once the sparklings were dead. There were so many options.

"Pod 5 Destroyed," came a computerised voice from the bowls of the reactors which had originally been implemented to provide a renewable power source for the Autobots before all of this madness.

There was a cheer from the Constructicons and a few other Decepticon's who had gathered to help load the sparklings into the pods for destruction as per instructed by Soundwave. They were enjoying this, actually revelling in the fact that they were killing off innocent sparklings barely able to understand what was going on. It made Soundwave sick to his core and it took every ounce of his virtually limitless patience and self-control to not do something crazy like blast every last one of them to hell.

He had already been forced to lock Ravage up outside the area, though it was still possible to hear the wails and screams from the feline bot on his own private wavelength. He understood her pain, it was the same that he was feeling but there was nothing that he could do right now. "Understood," he said detachedly, "Last unit to be brought out."

The Constructicon's waddled off in their determined fashion to do as they were ordered whilst Soundwave cast his red optics over the data-chip in front of him. It had come from a school register which he had dug out of the encrypted files after acquiring the information from a dead Fem. He didn't recognise her but he had apologised for this time and time again. It was spark-wrenching, hearing the desperate pleas of the sparklings as they were dragged and thrown into the pods with their comrades to face a fiery death. He had tried to cut off all emotion from the situation, tell himself that this was not his doing and it was a defining point to put on his list of 'Reasons to Reduce Megatron to a pile of dust and get away with it' but looking down the list of names and ages he found himself on the verge of breaking down.

Forty in all, each and every last one set for destruction before they could even really begin to understand what life was all about. It was sheer madness, completely cruel and enough to make him really want to strike out and rebel. But there was nothing he could do; he wasn't strong enough to take on the leader despite the fact that he had his own mini-army of his own creations.

"Hey," came a voice that he couldn't identify, "what the pit do we do with this thing?"

Turning to face the Con who had spoken, Soundwave found himself looking at something which was hard to identify. It was small, with barely formed limbs and had a serious lack of self armour even though it was out of the alpha shell. He scanned the thing, wondering if it was some form of botched hatchling that had been awoken all too soon but discovered with horror that in fact the mass blinked at him with large blue optics as he did so.

A sparkling that small and weak shouldn't have been able to survive, it was barely functioning as was and yet it was self-aware. There were others nearby, clicking and twittering in fear; trying to break out of the hold of three Con's but this little half-formed hulk barely did anything. Like it understood what was going on but was confused.

His instinct was to take the poor creature and hug it to his chassis like it was one of his cassette's, it was roughly the size of one even though from the internal data the little Sparkling was a little over four planetary cycles old. Of course that meant virtually nothing by Cybertronian standards but she, he blinked after a second scan glad that his visor masked his surprise, was so under developed that it was crazy.

"Well?" asked the same Con whom he could now identify as Brawn, a particularly thick Decepticon who had the imagination of a nano-bot at the best of times.

"Designation sparkling," Soundwave managed to keep in feelings hidden as usual, "Carry out orders as specified."

Brawn shrugged happily and tossed the small deformed mess into the Pod without a second thought before uploading the other two. They were the last to go and Soundwave almost wished that someone would step in and save them, that one of the Autobots would break ranks and go nuts with lazars flying everywhere. Anything to save the little sparkling who appeared to be virtually destroyed to begin with but he didn't know why.

The pod was slammed shut and Soundwave began to turn away, guilt over-riding his systems as he realised that his wish wasn't about to come true. There was no rescue party on the way and no one could save the sparkling.

However a mental prod from Ravage caught his attention and looking to the door where the cat was currently locked behind, Soundwave suddenly understood her reasons for going nuts. She had seen the little sparkling before hand and mistook it for one of her siblings. No one knew that fact, other than their creator of course, but it was enough to convince the large blue mech that the only thing to do was be what his designation.

Decepticon.

Brawn and the others looked up with growls as the power shut down completely, plunging Autocity into darkness. Even with their high powered external lights it was pretty hard to see anything and for a brief time they found all their communications cut off. Then a static charge, completely harmless but showy and necessary ripped through the complex, stunning some and causing panels to explode.

"What the pit is going on here?" Brawn yelled above the confusion, "Who turned out all the lights?"

There was a secondary blast of static and then the lights flickered back on, as the power began to build up and realign itself. Brawn turned to the others, highly confused and immediately grabbed Soundwave who appeared to be going through a series of files on the Chip. "What just happened?"

"Source of problem unknown," came the usual monotone from the blue mech, "Possible failed self destruct cycle or emergency power down from the automation protocols suggested reason."

Brawn looked towards the generators, "They can choose to do that?"

"If overloaded" replied Soundwave, relaying the information to a less than happy Starscream and Megatron. At least they weren't fighting which was a good thing.

"Heh whatever," said Brawn, slamming his fist against the big red button which moved the last pod into place before emptying its contents into the smouldering furnace below, "least that's done. Lets' see what old Megs wants us to do now."

Soundwave nodded in reply, "Affirmative," and began following the others. Thankfully none of the idiot Decepticon's who had been with him had noticed that the lock on the pod had mysteriously been busted open and re-closed or the fact that there had only been a replaying of screams when it was emptied.

The silent blue mech checked on the progress of Ravage who was running down the outer corridors like her life depended on it. She was making good time, keeping ahead of the returning power and not being seen by anyone.

He mentally told her to return to the Aquiline, their personal ship which housed Soundwave's bulk and his five cassettes perfectly well. He would be there as soon as possible, once he had dealt with grumpy old Megatron.

Ravage grinned as she continued running, "Just don't make him suspect anything is going on, the last thing I want to have to do tonight is make Ratbat give up one of the new toy's she's picked up."

Turning a corner, the feline kept on running, aware of the tiny fingers clutching to her armour and the soft curious gaze of the smallest of the three. They were going to get royally slagged for this if Megatron ever found out, but with a high speed advantage that wasn't going to happen anytime soon. Leastways not if she had anything to say about it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Transformers **

**Annihilation**

**01 **

**Clandestine (Secret) 01: Sparkling**

**Disclaimer: **Don't claim to own Transformers or anything assoicated with it, not making any money out of this venture at all either.

Authors note: Well I'm back, a lot later than I expected but the last month has been completely and totally banana's to say the least. Still hope you enjoy this chapter cause it was quite fun to write and I will try to make my next update a little quicker. 

**02**

It was highly apparent to the father of six previous sparklings that the small Autobot sparkling he had saved from being melted down into a million little pieces was extremely lucky to still be with them at this point in time. The amount of faults Soundwave had discovered had boggled his CPU no end. The fem could barely move by herself, had trouble remembering simple pieces of data and had to be pretty much sustained by a constant flow of energon which didn't appear to help in the slightest. Back on Cybertron she would have been abandoned a long time ago and left to just fall into a recharged in a peaceful state. Soundwave had been close to doing such a thing after three solar cycles but after a fierce argument with Ravage and Lazarbeak that idea had been thrown out of the window.

Plus the two additional sparklings wouldn't have allowed her to die either.

At least they weren't too much hassle; they were just two stubborn sparklings who were in a state of terror and mischievous nature. Soundwave had been reminded constantly of Frenzy and Rumble when they were the same age but was thankful that the pair didn't try to fight with each other every last minuet of the solar cycle. He had learned that they were brothers but so far everything else had been guess work.

Ironically he had nicknamed them Red and Yellow as that was the only distinction to be made between them.

Soundwave could only hope that they weren't twins otherwise that would just get far to confusing to follow. Plus he did not want to even process how hard that would be to put up with.

Still, the old mech mused, there were worse fates.

Fourteen solar cycles after rescuing the three, Soundwave found himself on his way to see Megatron with the slightest of slight worries in his spark. He knew fine well that his own personal ship was left alone by all the security systems because he had programmed them to do such things so he doubted that the three sparklings had been discovered but there was still cause for concern.

Normally when he was summoned by the leader there was a deep threat to his tone that suggested if he didn't get there fast then heads were going to fly but this time the leader had just asked him to come to his main quarters. That could not mean anything good in the slightest and the big blue mech was getting more concerned by the minuet. Still he ditched all thoughts of worry and strife from his outward appearance and became the old familiar emotionless Decepticon that he had always been.

"Ah Soundwave," came the almost welcoming tones of Megatron as Soundwave entered the chamber and bowed out of habit more than anything else, "I'm glad that you came so quickly."

"You summoned me Megatron," the monotone voice rang out as usual which only caused the Decepticon leader to smile slightly before chuckling; Soundwave found himself rather derailed by such a action from the other.

Megatron pressed a button and the blue mech heard the doors behind him close and lock themselves whilst the windows darkened and electric lights flickered on all around him.

Concern levels at eighty-two per cent; the older mech found himself thinking whilst he kept an impassive face towards Megatron whilst casting all of his scans around in desperation to find any traps or indications that the leader was going to kill him. Though the only crime he had committed was saving three innocent sparklings, surely the other wouldn't be insane enough to kill him over such a thing?

Though this was Megatron he was dealing with.

Where was Starscream when you needed him?

"Don't be so concerned old friend," Megatron said in a rather neutral voice, "I just wanted to ask something personal of you."

Soundwave was still calculating his current chances of survival but replied, "Sir?"

Megatron seemed to huff slightly and glared at the blue mech with his glowing red optics, "Do me a favour and turn that un-necessary voice modulator off. You don't need it anymore," he paused for a second before growling like a spoilt child, "Now!"

There was a blip, followed by a couple of squeaks and Soundwave took the equivalent of a steadying breath, "It is done sir."

The tonal voice difference was jarring, it was soft and gentle like that of an aged professor or grandfather who had been brought up speaking the Queen's English and wasn't going to change his ways for no one. Unlike the others who had learned their languages exclusively from cheap radio stations and even cheaper TV signals, Soundwave had learned to speak English by listening to the audio versions of the great classics of the late Victorian era. His mind had been filled with the likes of Dickens, Fleming, Shakespeare, The Brothers Grimm and a whole host of others so he reflected the way that they talked. It was slightly jarring but Megatron was reminded of the old Soundwave on Cybertron who had worked in the vast libraries there or at least given the impression of working in them.

The Decepticon leader smiled, "Good…don't put that modulator back on. You don't need it anymore…I doubt there are any who would recognise you," he sighed in a slightly out of character way, "anyways I asked you to come here for a specific purpose."

Soundwave paused for a fraction of a second before asking, "What was it that you wanted to ask?"

"How do you create a sparkling?" Megatron replied without even the merest hint of embarrassment in his voice, "without a fem?"

Gurgling happily, the small fem managed to clap her little fingers together whilst Rumble and Frenzy tussled on the floor once again much to everyone's general annoyance. The little figure was currently perched against the half-slumbering Ravage who had left the flyers in charge of the gang because she was sick to the teeth of running around after the mad pair.

So far everything had been pretty quiet, Buzzsaw and Lazarbeak doing their jobs very well to keep the twins from killing one another or randomly attacking Red and Yellow who seemed pretty determined to stay close to Little Silver as she had been nicknamed for the time being. Both were currently sitting on Ravages back, talking in low tones but not low enough that the feline knew they wanted to see their parents again which was a perfectly natural situation for any young sparklings. Ratbat had decided the best place for to fall asleep was on top of the feline's head and there was no arguing there.

"You're going down you little lump of scrap metal!" yelled Rumble, ploughing into Frenzy and consequently sending the purple hacker straight into one of the table legs that the group was currently resting on. The jolt was enough to cause the leg to cave in on itself which sent them scurrying to the floor with a series of yells, howls and wails. Ravage was up on her paws in seconds and immediately leapt at the twins, pinning them easily.

"You two are so dead!" she yelled at them before hearing the tell-tale hiccup of tears coming from both of the small Fems, "You bloody morons! Now look what you've done! I should rip you into a several pieces for the Junkman to collect!"

"No!" the pair beneath her started jabbering away like the pair of idiots that they were, "Not him! We'll make it good…you'll see Ravage, we'll start fixing everything right now!"

Ravage growled and the flyers were immediately up in the air, swooping around to try and stop Ratbat and Little Silver from crying which was already in full volume whilst Red and Yellow were trying their best to untangle themselves from all the mess to reach their friend whilst yelping at their own pains which were going through their systems.

"Will someone please kindly inform me what by Primus is going on in here?" came Soundwave's voice as the door opened which caused all activity to stop immediately, excluding the two Fems who were still sniffling away.

Ravage turned towards Soundwave in total surprise and stared at her lord and master with a deep frown. "He took the modulator out?" she asked carefully, almost ideally grabbing Frenzy in the process and pinning him down with her paw despite the fact that he was wriggling away like some glitching circuit board.

Rumble had been cornered by Lazarbeak but he was far more interested in what was going on right now with the large blue mech. All of the red optics were on Soundwave, his cassettes showing their loyalty to their creator in wanting to know what was going on whilst Red gently hugged Little Silver close to his frame and Yellow got the rather unfortunate task of trying to keep Ratbat quiet. Though oddly the pair had a form of understanding, not the best kind in the world but one that was enough to get the pink Decepticon to quieten down easily enough.

"That's only the start of it," Soundwave said, his tone sounding worried and something akin to a sigh escaped from his heaters, "Buzzsaw…take those three into the engine room and find something to amuse them with. Actually all of you go down there…I've got a lot of things to think about."

Immediately there were wails of displeasure but Soundwave just glared at his rowdy group, "Go now or else I will bring the Junkbot here to rip you all into millions of pieces!"

The twins scampered quickly enough, followed by the others. Ravage paused at the door before quietly closing it and making her way back to Soundwave who was sitting down on one of the metal chairs and looking totally depressed. "What's wrong?" she asked, leaping up onto the table and gently batting at his hands.

Thankfully the kiddies would be amused for hours down in the engine rooms, there was a lot of stuff for them to clamber on, break, mess around with and put back together with no actual risk to any of them getting hurt. The real engine room was actually located somewhere else, Soundwave just called it that so no one would get offended at it being an oversized playroom.

Sighing, Soundwave looked up at his eldest creation and smiled despite the situation. For reasons that he would always keep to himself, the communications officer reached his hand forward and gently began scratching Ravage's ear, automatically receiving a sound equivalent to a purr from the other. "Megatron," he stated simply, "wants to create sparklings."

Ravage opened an eye and watched him carefully, "I did wonder why he kept the Autobot Fem's alive."

"That's not the problem though," Soundwave sighed again, "He wants to be able to create them without the use of the Fems. He wanted to know how I created all of you…"

The silence after the statement was long and harsh, both knowing fine well how the other had managed to do such a thing but also aware of what it had cost. Lightly batting her head against his, Ravage sighed, "It'll be okay, we'll work it out somehow. You didn't tell him the truth did you?"

Soundwave shook his head, "No. It's something that he'll never learn about…" he sighed again though this one sounded far more like he was attempting to stop himself from bursting into tears.

Ravage knew all too well his distress at remembering anything to do with the cassette's creation and lightly hugged him. Granted it was a little odd given the form she was in but it was enough.

Hearing the tell-tail yells of havoc coming from below, the large blue mech smiled and shook his head, "I think I might just miss those three."

The feline glanced at him before nodding in agreement, "When to do plan to get them out of here?"

"Tomorrow night…there's a space dump being done so it'll hide the pod no problem," the pair had worked out an escape plan a long time ago for the three sparklings but hadn't been able to locate a specific time with which they could get them off planet.

Ravage nodded, "I'll ensure everything's all set. The twins know the layout of the ducts like the back of their own hands now since all they do is play in the blasted things all flaming cycle," there came a crash and a wail which caused the feline to drop her ears in annoyance before lightly leaping off the table, "I'll deal with the twerps. They need a good seeing to anyway."

Soundwave watched her go before looking back at the tabletop and wondering if he could really pull off something like this without getting killed. Probably not but he owed it to someone dear to his heart to save those three little sparklings and stop Megatron's plans.

Sometimes he wished he didn't have to bear the burden alone.


	3. Chapter 3

**Transformers **

**Annihilation**

**01 **

**Clandestine (Secret) 01: Sparkling**

**Authors note: Gah! So sorry to everyone whose been waiting for an update with this, I meant to have up this a week ago or so but things just went haywire. This see's the end of the sparkling bits and the next arch begins soon. Hopefully I won't take as long to update it this time. **

**03**

The ventilation system was something that most would have considered to be a rather un-necessary addition to the large city but since there were no humans around to consider it's meaning it was just something that was there in order to be maintained and generally ignored. Or more correctly, somewhere for the blasted cassettes to play when they were trying to avoid Soundwave or Ravage. Right now however, it was being used for an entirely different purpose.

Having been given a small map with directions on, Proma carefully lead his younger brother and best friend along the confusing tunnels. Frenzy and Rumble had been helpful for once, running through the area and leaving a trail of paint but sometimes the mad twins had obviously deviated from the path. He knew that they had to be careful in going this way, the system was clearly visible from many of the corridors that it had to cross and any number of Decepticon's would notice some noise if they made to much one of a one.

Thankfully, Aura was being pulled along in a small cart like thing which hovered just above the ground and allowed the very ill sparkling to be tugged along. Proma couldn't deny the fact that the small silver fem had certainly improved a lot whilst being in Soundwave's care but she was still on that dangerous side of none completion which would definitely not help them out in the long run. Still at least they had the chance to get out of this place and hopefully would be able to come back one day to rescue their parents. Or maybe there were other Autobot's out in the cosmos that would help out. Proma shook his head, reaching a T-junction and pausing to glance back at his younger brother who had actually opted to drag the small cart along which held Aura.

"I'm no good with maps and following things," Accel had stated easily, ideally picking bits of black tar off his distinctive yellow frame, "I would only get us lost. You're better at that sort of stuff, Proma…you lead us out of here."

Right now Accel was looking a bit on the tired side and shuddered slightly as he came to a stop. He was panting heavily, his small internals obviously heating up to much higher levels than what he had originally guessed. Whilst all sparklings were bundles of constantly hyperactive energy that refused point blank to sit still for more than five minuets at a time, they all had a limit which they could be pushed to. There was only so much play that could be fitted into a day.

Proma sighed, "Do you want to swap for a little bit?"

Accel shook his head, "No, I'll be…okay…just give me…" he was stammering slight and the red sparkling, even though only a few years older than the other, felt rather guilty for letting him do such a tiring piece of work.

The little fem weighed virtually nothing in comparison to others but pulling her along such twisting and turning vents was no easy feet. Shoving the small data pad into his brother's hands, he gave his best impression of a glare which was about as effective as a wet paper bag and shoved the smaller yellow bot forward, "It's easy to follow. Those two have marked it clearly enough so just follow the paint and we'll be fine."

Accel was about to protest when a small beep came from Aura. The small fem looked at the pair with shimming blue optics, her small fingers, which had become more defined over the last few long weeks, reaching out and wriggling to try and get them to stop arguing like this. A series of clicks and jitters escaped from her throat, mere nonsense that really she should have grown out of by now but until she was fixed further it was her only way of communicating. Thankfully both of her companions could still just about understand it and Proma carefully patted her head, "I know; he's just being a stubborn idiot."

"I am not, jackass!" Accel shot back only to receive a clip around the audio receiver to warn him of the language that he was using and to tell him to get a move on and stop complaining. Resigned to his fate with a sigh, Accel started leading the small party towards the pod which would get them off this darkened crust of a world.

The problem with being on the winning side of any war; was that when you won and there were no more battles to fight, the troops started to get bored. Megatron wasn't in the least bit concerned about this because as far as he was concerned his troops weren't exactly the brightest bulbs in the box. Oh yes they were fine when it came to fighting because they were all a bunch of knuckle-headed idiots who did what they were told and generally got a bit to carried away with the celebration afterwards. There were a few who actually had a fair bit of capacity and scheming potential as well, but they were few and far between.

Of course, with any army there were always the bright ones who lurked in the shadows and planned rebellions or to overthrow him and all the rest of it but that just came with the territory. Megatron had been crafty in the past, ensuring that those with any descent amount of intelligence that amounted to more than a spoon were instilled as his officers and heads of departments. That way he could monitor them and have no fear that they wouldn't report strange things going on. So he wasn't worried about anything in particular. Plus at the moment, Megatron was indulging in something he hadn't had the time to do for in a long while.

Just being alone with his thoughts.

So it made perfect sense that when three of the seekers, excluding Starscream who was busy with some assignment at that point in time, whilst getting drunk with a bunch of comrades had decided to pick a friendly but meaningful fight with the Constructicon's that Megatron knew nothing of what was going on until the alarm bells sounded throughout the complex.

Immediately he had called up the security screens and with a sigh, had wandered down to see how much amusement he could get out of this situation. He had arrived to find Starscream beside himself with rage at his wing mates, telling them off for being complete and total idiots whilst the smallest Constructicons was being help up by Bonecrusher to fix the damaged ventilation system. "Do I really need to inquire what happened here?" he asked, sounding half annoyed and really quite amused by the whole situation.

Skywarp and Thundercracker immediately chorused the same excuse, blaming the Constructions for this endeavour whilst Starscream simply smacked them both around the heads and yelled at them to shut up and stop acting like total pillock's. It was amusing that not only the night before, the seeker had done something similar but had at least blamed the high grade he had been drinking when he recovered enough to be able to speak coherently.

"It appears sir," Barricade's voice cut into the scene, "that these louts got into a friendly fight that overstepped the boundaries a fair bit." Megatron turned to the micromaster with a slightly raised optical ridge as he hadn't quite noticed the black and white Decepticon there before but presumed that he must have arrived before Starscream and ordered the Constructions to sort out the vent. "Somehow they all came crashing through here and hit the vent which caused it to rupture and fall as you can see."

Megatron nodded, "Hmm, trust you numbskulls to be the first to start breaking things. Starscream put them on punishment duty for the next three complete solar cycles and you Constructicon's get back to work once you've fixed up this place."

He turned to leave when Bonecrusher's deep voice managed to cut across the quiet corridor, slow and lethargic as usual but clearly intent with purpose, "What about sparkling?"

"What?" Megatron turned back to face the ground with new eyes, half expecting to see one of Soundwave's little brats trying to hide but not initially seeing anything. Bonecrusher nodded to Barricade and turning his head to actually look at the other Decepticon properly, instead of just half over his shoulder like he had bone before, the leader finally noticed the small silver thing in the others arms.

It was hiccupping irregularly, splatters of energon on the otherwise pretty frame and optic's closed firmly in pain. It was small, withered and half dead looking but quite clearly alive. He frowned, scanning it and confirming that the sparkling was indeed a fem as he suspected but was so close to going back to the matrix that he didn't know quite what to do. "Where did you find her?"

"In the midst of these buffoons, screaming her little vocal cords out," Barricade responded with what sounded like a bit of affection in them, "I presume that she's one of Soundwave's but what she's doing in the vent systems I'll never know."

Starscream sighed, "Probably playing with the others…they've taken to charging through them of late. Especially during the middle of the night when they should be recharging."

Pausing for a second in thought, Megatron signalled that he wanted the sparkling and Barricade gave it over with only a slight bit of trepidation. Not that he could imagine Megatron hurting something so pathetic, unless it was to end its miserable existence but the simple prospect of the small sparkling belonging to Soundwave would hopefully change all of that in the long run. Staring down at the small life in his arms, the leader didn't know quite what to think. It had been a long time since he had held something so precious and different emotions battled through his processor, conflicting and battling with one another.

Part of it was joy; there was a new life on the base which would hopefully spell the start of something great for the Decepticon Empire. There was a bit of panic because he had no idea what to do with a teary eyed sparkling who clearly needed a lot of attention, as well as wonder at how she had come about when Soundwave had told him that creating a sparkling without a fem was an extremely hard thing to do and there needed to be a whole load of specific equipment to ensure the success of such a venture.

But the main feeling he held at the moment was anger. He was furious with the other for not informing him of a new sparkling being born, angry that she had been kept a secret from him and angry that he had missed the signs. Angered, his vents let out a stream of hot air, cooling down his motors and enlisting a strange response from the sparkling in his arms. She half-giggled and opened her optics. They were a dull blue colour, like those which had once existed in the youth zone back on cybertron. All sparklings born were neutral to begin with, their optics naturally appearing blue because that was the way that everyone started off.

Megatron stared at the figure, who clicked back in response obviously unsure of where she was and who was holding her. Primus he felt his spark wrench at the pain he saw there as well. Those blundering idiots had caused the fem so much pain with their antics when clearly she didn't need to be in more. Oh heads were going to roll for this. But right now his attention was focused purely on the small sparkling and with a sigh he turned and started storming to the medical bay. "I want all of you to report to me first thing tomorrow! You'll work your afts off for this, mark my words!" he barked, before opening his internal communication systems.

The first went to the medical bay to order them to set everything up for an emergency patient and after he had viciously snapped that off, the Decepticon leader opened a private line straight to Soundwave. "Report to the Medical Bay right now," his tone was threatening and much more like that old Decepticon that everyone knew and feared, "I've got a serious bone to pick with you!"

"Yes Lord Megatron," came back the monotone reply but it wasn't artificially altered this time. He was going to have some serious words with his communications officer about this but first to sort out the small fem in his arms.

Aura stared up at the large white mech that was carrying her off and for some unknown reason felt distinctly worried that things were not quite as they appeared at the moment. Still at least he hadn't found Accel and Proma, which was some relief. Quietly she clicked away, sending a sparkling equivalent of prayers to Primus to make sure that they got somewhere safe.

Not one of the Decepticon's working in the corridor, nor the few Autobots who had been assigned to the horrid duty of going through the scrap metal that was going into the space dump, noticed the small pod which was roughly the size of a huge round fishbowl. The two sparklings inside couldn't reach out to them either, having been knocked unconscious when the vent system had been blasted apart. The smallest pressure lost immediately resulted in the system shutting down and venting the effected zone.

They had passed out before being mercifully flung into the pod which automatically locked and then fell onto the pile of soon to become space junk. It was jettisoned not much later and neither one had yet to wake.

But as history would forever tell it, this was only the start of their story.


	4. Chapter 4

**Transformers **

**Annihilation**

**Discalimer: As before and as forever onwards, don't own and not making any money from this at all.**

**01 **

**Clandestine (Secret) 02: World**

**01**

"Let me go!" Accel complained for the hundredth time, "We've got to turn around and go back! We can't leave her there!"

Proma sighed, "I know but there's nothing we can do right now. It's all on autopilot. Once we get somewhere I promise that we'll convince whoever we find to go back and find her, I promise you!"

Wrapping his arms around the yellow sparkling who was in the process of weeping loudly for their lost friend, Proma tried to work out what had happened. Having only just woken up, the pair were will highly disoriented and without any real indication of where they were now. He still had to be thankful for the fact that they were both alive and together but he did fear for Aura.

Going through his memory recall, the small red sparkling relived the moment that lead up to the blackout. He remembered that Accel had been pointing excitedly to the pod which was clearly visible and how he had crept just a little closer to his younger brother to confirm the codes to open the pod from a distance.

Aura had been twittering slightly in the background but he hadn't paid that much attention to it because it had sounded more like she was just keeping herself amused than anything else. He failed to register the sounds of playful fighting and bickering coming from just the opposite side of the metal plating. He watched the pod open and hi-five with his brother before carefully clambering back towards the cart thing.

A sudden large beep had come from Aura and the next thing he knew something had slammed into the ventilation system. "Aura!" he shouted, rushing forward only to find that the metal suddenly buckled and he found himself tumbling at a strange angel straight back towards the pod. There was a second rumble as another part of the system gave way followed by an all too distinctive scream from the small little fem. However it was quickly drowned out by a sudden whirring as the security system activated and air-locked the damaged section.

He had no idea how either of them had ended up in the pod or how long they had been out either. The panel contained only a couple of buttons and they weren't exactly labelled in nice big friendly letters either. Proma felt stupid for having lost Aura, he was praying that the little fem would be all right and that Soundwave would find her first. He would know how to look after the young fem, considering he had raised so many of his own sparklings, but for reasons that he didn't quite understand Proma was worried that the Decepticon's would find her.

He didn't want to think what they would do to a small Autobot Fem like her; she was so weak and unable to communicate. Still he wasn't going to tell his young brother this, it would be shattering to the tricky little bot. "I promise you," he said lightly, hugging the other as tightly as he could, "She'll be okay. We'll see her again one day."

"You swear?" Accel asked, looking up at Proma with his big blue optics and the older brother sighed as he wiped away the trails of tears which were falling from the others face. Placing his forehead against the others, he nodded and closed his eyes. He could only hope that he was right but who knew what awaited them now.

The computer suddenly blipped on, displaying lines upon lines of code and calculations. He turned to it in confusion as he hadn't been aware that it would activate on it's own but guessed that it was probably for the best. Plus it meant that Soundwave had pre-programmed the pod to do a specific job which was a good thing to know. Being the equivalent of an eight year old child, navigating through the stars to find somewhere safe for himself and his brother would have been beyond all his capabilities. Still he was highly curious about how it was going to choose where to go, as the large blue mech hadn't actually explained that one in the slightest.

The Pod had been programmed to find the best planet for Proma and Accel to grow up on. Over the many millions of years that the Decepticons and Autobots had been searching for the Allspark, both groups had encountered a variety of different species and worlds that ranged from ones very similar to Cybertron to outlandish places where there were massive worms that would attempt to eat them, planets that were composed purely of one element that shaped and reshaped itself constantly, there was even a world that was constructed completely out of junk and it's population consisted of rather odd mechs who seemed to have a constant joy in finding new bits of junk to stick onto themselves.

Soundwave had been a lot more precise than a lot of his colleges, which was a given really considering before the war he had been a researcher, in cataloguing the different planets and their positions in the relative galaxies and had over the millennia created a vast array of star and planetary surface maps which the pod was currently using to identify the best location for the two sparklings. It had scanned them externally and internally with various invisible lazars and after complying the data with all that it knew about the worlds, it made an independent selection and did some other calculations whilst the brothers lightly conversed to one another.

"It's not fair!" Accel hiccupped, having finally stopped crying at long last, "Why is it always her that ends up in trouble."

Proma shook her head, "I don't know…maybe Primus has some greater purpose for her?"

Looking up at Proma with big teary optics again, Accel was about to ask him what the great Lord Primus could want with their little Aura when suddenly the computer flicked up a small screen. "Suitable planet found and located, co-ordinates set. Estimated time of arrival, four thousand six hundred and seventy two hours. Activating status field and lock to ensure survival of all on board."

"Wait, what?" Proma asked, having no clue as to what was going on as two small recharge units pushed themselves upright from out of the floor and the whole pod began to change shape.

"Pod is programmed to ensure survival of the cargo to Planet of choosing. All factors have been considered and status will be activated," the voice repeated gently as mechanical arms reach out to pick up the two startled sparklings and place them delicately on the recharge units. Not having expected this, both Proma and Accel struggled against the restraints but as soon as they were on the recharge beds they both instantly relaxed.

There was a warm pulse to the beds, like that of a beating spark and both curled instantly towards it. It felt like their mother, like Acree was there and holding them firmly in a protective embrace. Of course it was just a simulation but neither needed to know such things. Slowly heavy optics began to close and then there was nothing but the peaceful world of quietly stimulated dreams. Pod ensured that the two were firmly secured and activated the status field as well as the educational programs that were going to be needed for when they arrived on the chosen planet.

Turning around elegantly, the small pod performed a final final scan to ensure that there was no Decepticon activity which could impede the journey before activating the boosters and setting off for a pre-determined location somewhere many millions of light-years out from the once blue green planet of Earth. The stars called out in passing but Pod knew where it was going and nothing would turn it back from its path now.


End file.
